


Nightmare

by FieryRie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Halloween Special, M/M, Murder, Violence, implied noren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Renjun is perturbed by the voices in his mind, urging him to kill. He wanted to stop but they won't let him. Just in time, Jaemin knocks on his door and the nightmare starts.





	Nightmare

❛ nightmare ❜

 

**Blood.**

 

**Flesh.**

 

**Murder.**

 

His hands were itching with want, desire continuously building up his chest. He bit his chapped lips to stop them from quivering as excitement and agony simultaneously rushed in his veins.

 

No, he should restrain himself from doing something he knows he'll regret afterwards. But various voices began to whisper inside his head, urging him, telling him to go out and set a kill.

 

**Eliminate.**

 

**Slaughter.**

 

Renjun shook his head aggressively as if it would brush away the thoughts that had been bothering him. His room was filled only with darkness and the deafening silence is making him go crazy. His eyes are closed, hands on his head, hitting it again and again to stop the voices but they only got louder. And louder. And louder. It was driving him insane and he couldn't bear it. The more he try to cease his ownself, the beast within only gets wilder, like it's yelling at him to just go for it.

 

"S..s-stop.. N-no. I.. d-don't want a-any..more," he muttered in the thin air. He felt like his skull is being hammered, cold sweat dripping on his head. As he opened his dark ebony orbs, his vision blurred and he was like on a haze. Bloody silhouettes are suddenly approaching him, bloodshot eyes shooting him death glares, slack open mouths bellowing.

 

The blonde couldn't take the pain, he was scratching his chest, sharp nails digging in his flesh and makes his own crimson blood cascade from it. He was slamming his forehead in the wall, as if it would drive away the demons inside.

 

But then Renjun heard an unfamiliar sound and his dilemma suddenly stopped. The room was filled with silence again, the man was now more alert, standing still and not making any noise so he could hear what was that disturbed his thoughts.

 

And then it went again.

 

**Knock knock knock.**

 

Someone was knocking on his door. His dried lips formed a devilish smirk, eyes glinting in ardor. The voices in his head were celebrating, commanding him to give his visitor a warm welcome.

 

Renjun collected himself together, buttoning his shirt as to hide the blood in his chest, but left his jet black hair disheveled. Clearing his throat, he sauntered towards his front door and opened it gently. The sunlight outside almost blinded him and when his sight has cleared, he saw his friend Jaemin in front of him. The ravenette felt like he was a deer caught in the red lights and alarm bells started ringing in his mind.

 

"Renjun hyung!," his younger friend greeted him with a wide smile plastered on his face and even wrapped him in a tight hug.

 

Jaemin was his friend, but also someone he secretly hates. Unbeknownst to the mentioned man, his current boyfriend, Jeno, was Renjun's ex. The blonde still adores his Neno and thinks that Jaemin snatched him. No matter how he tried to win back his ex lover, Jeno always told him that he loves Jaemin more and Renjun is nothing compared to him. It broke Renjun, his heart shattered into million pieces. Since then, jealousy and hatred for Jaemin began to develop and Renjun couldn't help it. He hated how the younger clung so much to his ex lover, how blissful they were, how genuine Jeno's smiles and laughters whenever he's with Jae. Renjun loathed it. So much.

 

With a fake smile on his lips, Renjun hugged the younger back but quickly leaned away as if Jaemin brings a contagious disease and Renjun would get infected. "What are you doing here?"

 

The younger only scratched his nape, grinning sheepishly. "I'm not sure if the others told you before but we're having a Halloween Party tonight so I thought of inviting you. I asked Nono hyung to come with me but he only dismissed me off," was Jaemin's response.

 

The mention of Jeno's name caught Renjun's attention. Does he disgust his ex lover so much that he ousted the simple thought of meeting him? With that, the blonde felt his blood boil with his fists balling in his sides.

 

**Hatred.**

 

**Loathsome.**

 

**He was abandoned.**

 

**He was replaced.**

 

**He's nothing compared to this man in front of him.**

 

 

All of a sudden, all the rationality that remains inside Renjun was washed away. His mind was on a haze, images of Jaemin and Jeno mocking him like he's a useless and worthless rat. He envisaged how the couple treat his emotions and feelings like a travesty.

 

**Kill.**

 

**Kill.**

 

**Kill.**

 

"Too bad, I wasn't informed and haven't prepared anything. Perhaps you could help me?," Renjun asked as an excuse, thankful that his voice didn't fail him.

 

Incognizant of what may happen to him, Jaemin entered the house and settled himself in the couch at the living room as Renjun directly dashed back to his room.

 

Soon as Renjun closed his door, he leaned his back on it. He was panting, the thirst inside him suddenly coming back. Bitterness, distaste, disdain, resentment.. and other mixed emotions flooded his nerves. He was clawing on his chest, not minding at how he wound himself again with his pointy nails. The demons on his head only tell him one thing.

 

**To kill Jaemin.**

 

**But Jaemin is a friend.**

 

**But then Jaemin stole Jeno from him.**

 

 

The contradiction of his thoughts only caused a sharp pain on his head. The voices on his mind only roared at him and it was raucous. Again, crimson silhouettes surrounded him in his room and the noise was ear-splitting. It was painful enough, like anytime his ears will bleed.

 

They won't stop until he obeys. Until he kills Jaemin.

 

His feet dragged him to his vault, like there was someone controlling his mind and body. He found himself clicking the password quick and when the vault opened, his old weapons greeted him. Different type of knives are laid in there and he reached for one in enthusiasm. It was still as sharp as ever, the blade's tip even glinting as to prove it.

 

Renjun's lips automatically tugged into a demonic grin, his own self succumbing into the depths of his dark side. He's being devoured by it and he can't restrain himself anymore. He took his favorite knife with him, mind only fixated at the kill he's gonna execute.

 

With careful and soft steps, the blonde exited his room and saw Jaemin's back facing him as the latter was looking around at his living room.

 

Perfect.

 

"Jaemin," Renjun called out, his voice hoarse and deep, as he slowly walked towards his poor victim.

 

The younger turned around, expecting to see Renjun in his costume but he was shocked in terror when he saw how the latter's eyes are staring at him devilishly. And the evil smile on his face shows that Renjun is planning something dangerous on him. And there, behind the older, Jaemin can see the sharp tip of a knife. He stepped back, heart racing in pure horror and anxiety. He never saw Renjun like this before, he was always cheerful and childlike. The Renjun in front of him is surrounded with deep black aura and the tension in the room intensified as the former gets closer and closer to Jaemin. "H-hyung.. W..what are y-you doing..?"

 

The blonde brought out his knife, showing it proudly to the frightened Jaemin. He even licked softly the blade and gazed directly at the younger's glassy eyes. "Jeno is mine. He. Is. Mine."

 

"H-hyung. What.. a-are you t-talking about? Why J-Jeno..? He's m-my boy..f-friend," Jaemin asked. Now he's not just aghast but also disarrayed.

 

Jaemin's last statement only made his situation worse for without any warning, Renjun threw the blade he was holding and it stabbed the younger's stomach directly. He made it seem like Jaemin is a dartboard and he is just playing. Warm red liquid began to ripple from the younger's wounded part. His white shirt was flooded with red stain and the blood won't stop from flowing.

 

Jaemin's eyes widened in shock, feeling the excruciating pain that suddenly struck him. His hand reached for his gash and tears quickly welled from his eyes. It won't stop bleeding, he doesn't know what is he gonna do in this situation. His behind fell to the floor as his knees felt wobbly and he couldn't support himself anymore.

 

"Your boyfriend? No, Jaemin. He is mine. Jeno is mine!," he shrieked furiously and crouched down to reach Jaemin's level. Renjun pulled out the knife abruptly and the wound bled more and more. Seeing his excellent work, Renjun elicited a deep evil laugh that filled the room and increased the terror inside it.

 

He's not Renjun anymore. He was driven by his demons. By the beasts in his mind.

 

"You stole him from me, Jaemin! STOLE. HIM. FROM. ME!," Renjun emphasised the words in his last sentence and each word cost Jaemin a pierce everywhere in his body. Flush rosy blood splurted from everywhere and the room became red, sanguineous. Screams of torment were endless and Jaemin is weakening from all the attacks Renjun was giving him.

 

As much as Jaemin wanted to beg for help, for Renjun to stop, only blood comes out from mouth. No voice, not even a whisper. It's his death day.

 

"DIE, JAEMIN! DIE!" Renjun exclaimed and with an evil glint in his eyes and the dangerous smirk in his lips, he stabbed his knife straight to Jaemin's heart.

 

He watched how blood squirted from all the laceration he gave Jaemin.

 

**Fresh.**

 

**The familiar smell of a mixture of salt and copper.**

 

Renjun felt like he was in seventh heaven. He killed someone and it he feels so refreshed with doing so. The voices are gone. The crimson silhouettes are nowhere to be found. He can feel no pain at all.

 

**He did it.**

 

**Finally did it.**

**Again.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Only for the Halloween!


End file.
